


Supports from the Order of Heroes

by Sylibane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not Shippy, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylibane/pseuds/Sylibane
Summary: C through A supports of characters stuck in Askr together. Shenanigans and possible bonding ensue.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Marth + Lissa

Marth + Lissa

_C_

Marth: *yawn*…Is it morning already? It can’t be time for drills yet…Where did I put my boots…

*squish*

Marth: What the — frogs? Why are there frogs in my boots?!

_Lissa enters_

Lissa: Prince Marth! Is something wrong? I heard you shouting!

Marth: These poor frogs were in my shoes. I could have crushed them if I wasn’t careful!

Lissa: That’s what you’re worried about? …I mean, oh no, poor froggies! How could they ever have gotten there?

Marth: However it happened, I best take these back to the pond before drills.

Lissa: Frogs don’t live in the pond, they’re from the river in the woods! I mean, so I’ve heard. Actually, I was walking along the river and I saw them…Er, why don’t I take them? Everyone’s waiting for you at the training yard!

Marth: You’re acting strange, Princess Lissa.

Lissa: Yeah, well, it must just be a strange day! I’m being weird, someone’s leaving frogs in shoes…

Marth: Did this happen to someone else?

Lissa: Er…maybe?

Marth: …Wait. You said someone left the frogs in my boots. Perhaps they merely hopped in on their own.

Lissa: …Yeah, that’s probably it! Well, time to take these frogs home! Just hand them over!

Marth: Very well, but — it’s getting away! Hold still!

Lissa: I’ve got it! I — behind you! How did it even get that high? And the mattress! I didn’t even think there were that many frogs in the pond!

_B_

Marth: …Princess Lissa.

Lissa: *gulp* Hi, Prince Marth. I’m sorry for making you late to drills and maaaaybe being involved in those frogs getting in your room.

Marth: It’s alright. I’m just glad you eventually brought them all home.

Lissa: Anyway, um, I made some scones. Apology scones. If you don’t want one, I understand —

Marth: No, of course I’d try one. They look very…colorful. What berries are in this?

Lissa: …I’m not sure?

Marth: …In any case, I found a quiet place in the forest not far from the castle earlier. Would you care to join me there? We should have time.

Lissa: Sure!

\---

Lissa: Is this the place? There are so many flowers…What are those? Hollyhock?

Marth: One moment, Princess. Let me check to make sure there’s no one in the shadows.

Lissa: Really? All the way out here? …Fine. Chrom would probably do the same thing.

Marth: We should be safe. You brought your scones, yes?

Lissa: You actually want to try them? I don’t hear that very often! Just wait, I’ve also made some jam to go with them! …Erm, is it supposed to stick to the jar like this?

Marth: You’ve been very busy.

Lissa: Not as busy as you! I know you covered an extra patrol shift yesterday despite leading one earlier.

Marth: The patrol was down a man. Apparently, there was an accident at the training range.

Lissa: Yeah, but we have more than enough heroes here that someone else could take it! And I’ve seen you hanging around the training range giving everyone pointers! And you were up until midnight a few nights ago!

Marth: Both Prince Alphonse and the summoner had some questions on tactics. Since I have a little more experience than either than them, I offered them some advice. But what were you doing up so late?

Lissa: …It definitely didn’t involve frogs. But my point is you can’t do everything around here! I know you’re the great Hero King and everything, but even you can’t do everything!

Marth: …I see.

Lissa: What? Oh, gods, I said something wrong, didn’t I? Uh…scones! Here!

Marth: Oh. Thank you. Mm…the taste is certainly…unique…ack! *cough cough* How did it suddenly get so bitter? *cough*

Lissa: Are my scones really this bad?! Is that blood or jam in your mouth?! Marth? I’m getting my staff!

_A_

Marth: Lissa. I’d like to talk to you.

Lissa: Eep! I haven’t made any more scones, I promise!

Marth: It’s not that! Don’t run away!

Lissa: …meep. Okay, what is it?

Marth: Lissa, please, be honest: are you upset with me?

Lissa: What? No, of course not! You’ve been really nice to me and everyone else!

Marth: Then why are you acting so strange?

Lissa: It’s just that…Ever since you arrived, so many people have made a big deal about you being the “Hero King” and everything.

Marth: Were you jealous of me?

Lissa: No! In fact, I could tell it was making you really uncomfortable, even if you didn’t want anyone to know. So I thought maybe it would help if I treated you like I treat my brother. I mean, we ARE related…give or take a couple thousand years.

Marth: …I see.

Lissa: But I think I just made things worse. So, sorry about that. If you want me to leave you alone, I’ll leave you alone.

Marth: Lissa, wait. Your methods may have been…questionable, but you meant well. It means a lot to me.

Lissa: Really?

Marth: To be honest, it’s been a little overwhelming, coming to another world and meeting everyone. And my reputation has gotten somewhat out of hand.

Lissa: Yeah, because you keep jumping in to help everyone else! …Sorry, that was probably out of line.

Marth: No, you’re right. I should remember that everyone else here is quite capable.

Lissa: Also, if you die, it might cause a time paradox. Or at least cause a bad timeline, which still isn’t good. So if you ever need help that doesn’t involve baking, or just talking to someone, I’m here! Even if I’m not a good fighter or a legendary monarch, I’m part of this too! And we’re family! …Really, really distant family, but still!

Marth: That’s very kind of you, Lissa. And if you ever need help, will you come to me

Lissa: Sure! When you’re not busy.

Marth: Very well. …Though, did you say this is how you act towards your brother?

Lissa: Yeah?

Marth: …Gods, is this what it’s always like to have a little sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are super good, but even a kudos lets me know if you liked it. If you have some characters you would like to see support, let me know and I'll see if I can think of something for them. I'll try to stick with characters who've appeared with Heroes and am more familiar with characters from more recent games (Radiant Dawn onwards). Also apologies in advance for infrequent updates.


	2. Joshua + Naesala

Joshua + Naesala

_C_

Joshua: It doesn’t look like any of the night guards noticed me. My luck must be finally —

Naesala: Hello, Joshua.

Joshua: Ah! King Naesala?! Where did you come from?

Naesala: The air, as always. And where are you going?

Joshua: I was, um…just out for a walk.

Naesala: In the middle of the night? You beorc can’t see well enough for that. Though I did hear something about a secret card game in an abandoned tavern not far from here. Would you know anything about that?

Joshua: I would never! Though it does sound fun…

Naesala: And that gold in your belt? It wouldn’t be from the order’s treasury, would it? I’ve heard rumors about what the commander does to anyone who touches her money.

Joshua: This? It’s just something I found the other night. And even if I had taken it from the treasury, I’m sure I can win back more than enough to pay it back. Supposing I was actually going gambling. I might even make enough for you to have a little. You know, for a friend.

Naesala: …Is that a bribe?

Joshua: It’s a favor. If you do me one, of course.

Naesala: I wasn’t objecting, I just wanted to be sure this would pay. Let’s go.

Joshua: Wait, ‘let’s’? You’re coming?

Naesala: Of course. I have to make sure this investment pays off.

Joshua: Okay, but if I were you, I wouldn’t get too close to the other players, or they might get suspicious. Ravens are supposed to bring bad luck…

\---

Naesala: Giving up already?

Joshua: I’m just stepping out between hands! I’ve got everything under control.

Naesala: Oh? Because all that yelling earlier says otherwise.

Joshua: Er…

Naesala: Not that I was paying close attention. But I did notice, when I was flying over the tavern earlier, there were some cracks in the roof. It looked like one of those humans was messing with his sleeve a lot.

Joshua: The big one in the back? I knew he was cheating! No wonder he kept taking the pot…I think I know how to turn it around on him!

Naesala: Or you could lose what’s left of your…and he’s already gone. He can’t be doing this just for money. He’s a fine enough mercenary, and his luck’s not good enough for this. Maybe I just don’t understand beorc.

Joshua: Wait, that’s —

Naesala: Aaaand here’s where it ends.

Joshua: — a Goddess and the World! I take the trick and the pot!

Naesala: …Or not. Maybe this investment will pay off after all…

_B_

Naesala: Good evening, Joshua. Going out for another…night walk?

Joshua: Yes, my last…night walks…have gone vey well. Would you care to join me?

Naesala: Of course. Though you should be more careful about your night excursions. The commander’s been on edge from those rumors about Emblian agents in the territory.

Joshua: Yes, I heard, but I’m sure the two of us could handle them. Plus, I brought along an extra friend.

Naesala: …I assume that card you’re brandishing is worth a lot.

Joshua: I guess you don’t have this game in your realm, huh? I’ll have to teach you. Maybe you could even play a round or two tonight.

Naesala: I’d much rather stay in the shadows.

Joshua: That’s probably for the best…Let’s go! My luck’s feeling good tonight!

\---

Naesala: It doesn’t sound like you’re having very good luck.

Joshua: I don’t get it! How did he pull two Worlds just when I played the Goddess? Or how that woman had three Suns in one hand?

Naesala: What about those two with the fake cards I pointed out to you earlier? Wasn’t that worth anything?

Joshua: Yes, yes, that was very nice of you, but it didn’t matter since my hand was so bad! Look, just lend me a few coins to keep the game going. I’ll pay you back once I win.

Naesala: I can’t.

Joshua: What do you mean you can’t? Last night’s payout was so big you could barely fly with it!

Naesala: Which is why it’s not with me right now. Besides, all my money goes straight back to Kilvas. You could use that sword as collateral though…

Joshua: Absolutely not! Audhulma is far too valuable for this.

Naesala: You could probably buy a new one with all the money you’ve gambled away.

Joshua: It’s not about money! This sword is one of the sacred treasures of my kingdom. My mother carried it before I did! If I lost it, I’d…It sounds like the next round is starting. Maybe I can bet my hat…

Naesala: Well, this was fun while it lasted. I should probably tell the commander that I followed him here only tonight so she doesn’t suspect my involvement. …Hm? Who’s he talking to?

Joshua: A mercenary’s contract?

Gambler: Just for a few weeks. And I won’t hold you to it if you win. But if you don’t have anything else to offer, you may as well sign here…

Naesala: No, it couldn’t be…Hey! Joshua!

*crash*

Gambler: How did that giant bird get in here? Hey! Shoo! Watch where you’re waving those wings!

Joshua: What are you doing here?!

Gambler: Is this your pet? Is that how you won last night?

Joshua: He’s not my — ow! Peck him, not me! Who are you trying to start a fight with?

_A_

Joshua: Well, the fire’s finally out…Wasn’t expecting the fight to get so big the rest of the Order showed up. Maybe they found out about the Emblian spies. 

Naesala: Joshua.

Joshua: Ah! Don’t sneak up on me, I could have stabbed you! I thought we were at least past that…Uh, it might just be me, but your is wing looks a little rough.

Naesala: It will heal.

Joshua: If you say so…Thanks for the help back there, but you don’t need to worry about me. I’ve lived through some bad turns of fortune before.

Naesala: And what if you gamble away more than just your future, Prince of Jehanna? Are you willing to play with the lives of your countrymen?

Joshua: Of course not! …Wait, how did you know who I am? And what does that have with what just happened?

Naesala: Word gets around. You’re far from the only noble hiding your heritage in the Order. And I know I’m hardly one to give advice, but next time, be careful signing strange contracts. Some will ruin more than just you.

Joshua: That’s…cryptic, but I appreciate the warning. I think you’re starting to like me!

Naesala: Hm. You’re a good investment, especially for a reckless beorc.

Joshua: Sure, if you just see it that way…Uh, is that Commander Anna? And why does she still have her axe out?

Naesala: Well, I think it’s time to take my leave —

Joshua: Get back here! If I’m going down, you’re going down with me!


	3. Lysithea + Camilla

_C_

Lysithea: Why do they close the castle library at midnight? It would be the perfect time to study without interruptions! Still, these books should be enough for tonight. Urk — if I can get them back to my quarters…

*thump* *thump* *thump*

Lysithea: Wha — Wh-who’s there?! There shouldn’t be anyone else awake now…I-it can’t be a gh —

*creeeeeak*

Lysithea: Ah! Show yourself!

???: It’s alright, dear, it’s just me.

Lysithea: Eee!

*thudthudthud*

Camilla: Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Lysithea, is it? I’m Princess Camilla. I’m afraid we haven’t spoken much.

Lysithea: Oh. You. The…full-grown one.

Camilla: Did you drop your books? Here, let me —

Lysithea: I can handle it!

Camilla: Are you sure? That’s a lot of books for tonight. Shouldn’t you be in bed?

Lysithea: I was already returning to my quarters. And in any case, what I do with my time is not your concern!

Camilla: I’m just worried that you haven’t been getting enough sleep! You seemed a little skittish earlier.

Lysithea: You were the one who snuck up on me. And it is not because I’m afraid of ghosts, whatever you may have heard!

Camilla: I…said no such thing, but I promise there’s nothing to fear. I’ve never seen any ghosts in all the time I’ve been at the castle. But even if there were, I wouldn’t let it hurt you!

Lysithea: I said I am not afraid of ghosts!

Camilla: I’m sorry, Lysithea, I was just trying to have a little fun. Let me make it up to you. Oh! I’ve hidden some bonbons in my quarters for nights like this. Would you like one?

Lysithea: Why? Because you think I am a child who can be bribed with sweets?

Camilla: Dear, that’s not —

Lysithea: And stop calling me ‘dear’! I have important work to do, and I have no time for this coddling!

_Lysithea storms off._

Camilla: Lysithea, wait! You left one of your books…Oh, that was not how I wanted this to go…

_B_

Lysithea: So this is the gate back to Fódlan. The carving on the doorway resembles the architecture at the Monastery, but the magic here still feels…wrong. I can’t work from just a feeling. I must investigate more closely —

Camilla: Lysithea!

Lysithea: You again? What are you doing here?

Camilla: I should ask the same of you! Didn’t you hear Commander Anna during today’s briefing? Something dangerous is loose on these plains, and no one should come out here alone until it’s caught!

Lysithea: So you flew all the way out here to scold me? Princess Camilla, I am in the middle of a very important survey of this gate!

Camilla: Whatever it is, it can’t be worth some horrible monster eating you! You’ll have plenty of time to come back later when it’s safe.

Lysithea: And what if I don’t?

Camilla: What?

*screeeech*

Camilla: What was that? I’ve never seen a bird that size…Stay behind me!

Lysithea: There’s a Crest Stone in its chest! It must be from Fódlan!

*SCREEEE!* *swipe*

Lysithea: Ah!

Camilla: Lysithea! Are you hurt?

Lysithea: No, it just missed…

Camilla: And it’s coming around for another go…Over here, you brute! Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size?

*swing*

*screaaaaa!*

Camilla: Oh, you want some more? Say night night!

*swing*

Lysithea: It’s struggling to defend itself! Move out of the way so I can finish this!

Camilla: What? Never, not if it goes for you —

Lysithea: Princess Camilla, I have fought beasts like this before! Trust me when I say that I know how to kill it!

Camilla: …Then take your shot.

Lyisthea: You! Monster! You’ve gotten in my way for the last time!

*SHRREEEE!*

*thump*

Lysithea: Is it – is it dead? It’s not moving…

Camilla: You would know more than I. Perhaps it’s best we return to the other castle and tell the others in case it starts moving again. I’m sure my wyvern can carry us both.

Lysithea: …Okay.

_A_

Lysithea: …Princess Camilla.

Camilla: Lysithea? I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon after our last meeting.

Lysithea: Yes, um…First, I want to apologize for earlier. My behavior earlier was uncalled for.

Camilla: It’s quite alright, de — Lysithea. I can tell you were a little stressed. Is there anything else you wanted?

Lysithea: Yes. I wish to examine your wyvern. Domesticated undead are unknown to us in Fódlan, though it seems the increase in monsters may be deliberate. Perhaps an understanding of the creatures of other realms will help us combat our own foes.

Camilla: Of course! Though I insist on staying nearby. She can be a bit cranky around strangers.

\---

Camilla: …and while some will say that the undead are soulless, she always responds when I scratch beneath her chin. She even licked my face once!

Lysithea: That must have been…interesting. There appears to be some decay to the wings, but your wyvern can still fly. Is there any advantage to using an undead mount over a living one?

Camilla: The undead don’t have the fear of the living. They will fly straight into danger that would startle a live wyvern or pegasus at their rider’s command. Not that I would ever put her in such a situation…

Lysithea: So you’re like this with everyone. Even your dead pet.

Camilla: Not everyone! There are some people who don’t deserve me being nice to them. But for all the cruelty in our worlds, there are so many wonderful people here. And lately, the most beloved of my siblings has encouraged me to spread around my affections. I can’t keep all this love to just my family!

Lysithea: That may not have been what they were asking you for…But why did you focus on me? There are so many other heroes you could obsess over.

Camilla: Because I was worried about you being lonely.

Lysithea: Excuse me?

Camilla: I’m as far from my home as you are, but I’m far hardly only Nohrian here. I even have much of my family! But there are so few people from Fódlan here, and even fewer of them are from your homeland. I’ve seen what loneliness can do to a person. And when I saw how hard you were working, I feared you were pushing yourself so you wouldn’t have to feel alone. I’ll admit, I may have underestimated your maturity — your takedown of that monster earlier was magnificent. But even us grown-ups can worry about each other, can’t we?

Lysithea: …It’s true that it’s been…overwhelming, coming here to Askr. But I will not let that slow me down! There’s so much information here in Askr. There are books about things I never even knew existed! In the short time I’ve been here, I’ve already made so much progress in my studies. If I just keep working hard, I know I can do so much more…

Camilla: Oh? And what have you discovered?

Lysithea: So much! For one, there are many more differences between magic in different realms than most people realize. Many of the same spells exist in every realm, but no two are cast the same way. I’ve compared as many tomes as I could find, but the spell charts and incantations never fully match between realms, even those that are separated by time rather than distance. And most mages from other realms carry their tomes in battle, so they don’t use their body movement as much as we do in Fódlan, and that puts much more strain on the tome itself. And in Valentia —

Camilla: Wait. Before you say anything else, I saw some cake left in the kitchen. Why don’t I get us some? You can tell me everything else you’ve found over something sweet!

Lysithea: Cake?! Of cou — I mean, if you insist…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by shamelessly hopping on the Choose Your Legends bandwagon! And reminder, if there are any characters you'd like to see support, you can suggest them and I'll take them into consideration. And as always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are super good, but even a kudos lets me know if you liked it. If you have some characters you would like to see support, let me know and I'll see if I can think of something for them. I'll try to stick with characters who've appeared with Heroes and am more familiar with characters from more recent games (Radiant Dawn onwards). Also apologies in advance for infrequent updates.


End file.
